Vows Unspoken
by Guardian Kysra
Summary: Raven and Robin get married . . . An alternate view of the culmination of the non-romance.


Vows Unspoken

_By Kysra_

One day it will vex their daughter; but there was no proposal (not an official one, at any rate) nor a wedding (in the grandest since of the word) to culminate their romance.

Rather, they get married in the quaint stillness of a courtroom with a judge standing short and squat and balding, officiating, before them while their witnesses - Victor, Kori, and Garfield - stand just a few steps behind, their faces betraying their glee.

Father Noah(1) is also in attendance, his inky dark hair beginning to gray at the temples, his face now deeply lined with echoes of laughter, hardship, and pride. He watches after Melvin, Timmy, and Teether as they sit quietly but fiddling with their hands, softly jabbing each other, and squirming.

It is a quiet affair under fluorescent lights and surrounded by mortar, maroon carpet and the smell of old parchment, the muttered words of the ceremony echoing into a lulling hush. Raven isn't wearing a wedding gown and Robin is not wearing a tuxedo. Bruce is not there and neither is Alfred, but they are both palpably happy to be where they are at that moment in their jeans and sneakers with their adopted family behind them and each other to provide support.

The vows they speak are unrehearsed and heartfelt, Raven's hands shaking and Robin's voice cracking with emotion. They are smiling at each other (Robin's grin is wide and pure, Raven's mouth is a soft stoke rivaling the mystery of the Mona Lisa) as rings are exchanged - even if all present know they will soon be removed, mounted upon thin gold necklaces to be worn about their necks.

Just as there is no formal wear, there are no flowers (a point of heated contention for Karen) or candlelight or string quartet (a point Garfield is adamantly grateful for); but there is love in abundance and it shines out, wrapping around the cavernous room as signatures are signed and the words are finally spoken, "By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

They do not kiss, not immediately, though their hands find and hold each other as a charged glance shoots between them. It lasts only bare moments and when a decision is finally - mutually - made, Robin grins and turns to meet the congratulations of - first - Melvin, who - thirteen, gangly, and pointedly above any sort of display of affection - belts herself about Robin's waist as her brothers pile around her, sandwiching Robin between them.

Raven is similarly smothered by Kori and Garfield while Victor snaps picture after picture and simultaneously broadcasts video to Wayne Manor, Titans East, and the Justice Leage. And once everyone manages a hug or kiss for the bride and groom and the well wishes are said and done, Robin and Raven reunite their hands under the upraised hands of Father Noah as he performs a short, poignant benediction that has even Raven's eyes watering with feeling.

She surprises everyone but Robin by surpassing all expectations, rushing the good Father to embrace him and whisper that he cannot possibly know what his presence throughout various trials before this day means to her. He squeezes her lightly and presses a kiss to her crown and answers he is just as thankful and God always offers us what we need when we need it.

Raven neither believes or disbelieves in this world's deities, and considering her experiences from that first horrible day to the present, she cannot help but silently agree.

With another wide smile and a healthy hand shake, Father Noah then excuses himself - he is needed at the neighboring hospital, but not before giving another kiss to the bride and embracing the groom and extracting a promise that they will at least think about having their children baptized when the time comes.

With the priest's exit, they begin moving out of the room, into the hall, and down the corridor just as the judge clears his throat and the opposite door is pushed open to allow the next affianced couple in the queue. Robin has Teether by the hand (even though the boy is 7, he is rambunctious) on one side and Timmy hugged to his other. Timmy's free hand is swinging with Raven's and Melvin schleps at the end of the line, her arm linked with Raven's unoccupied one.

They make a strangely organic unit, with the satellites of their friends taking up the flanks and rear; and as they break into the sunlight, laughter and footsteps echoing behind, there is another small group congregated on the steps waiting for them.

Roy makes it to them first, hopping three stairs at a time, to wrap his arms about Raven's shoulders before whispering a half-way reluctant congratulations. Karen comes next, pecking Robin's lips and ordering him in no uncertain terms to "Treat my girl right."

As if she has any doubts that he will.

Mas y Menos then take turns hugging the newlyweds while Roy shoulders himself between Robin and Timmy to rap the other man on the back with a fist and whisper conspiratorially, "So, what was the rush, man? Is Raven pregnant?"

Roy cannot see Raven, but he feels her death glare before her voice breaks into the sudden stillness, "I am NOT pregnant."

Robin never stops grinning, even as he pushes Roy away and pats Timmy's shoulder - the ten year old nearly as tall as Robin was at fifteen. Roy is still hovering and Karen isn't far behind - their questions many, their answers few. He can understand their confusion.

After all, he and Raven had only announced their plans this morning.

He looks over to his new wife with an expression that can only be described as blissful _relief_.

The decision had been made yesterday in the aftermath of a battle that had left them both tired, bruised, bloodied, and - in Raven's case - with a fatal impression. Marriage - the idea of it - had been a frequent discussion point for over a year, since he had left the Tower to strike out on his own as Nightwing. Raven had opted to stay behind to help train new Titans, though they were still very much _together_.

Unfortunately, the stress of _not knowing_ and _not seeing_ each other everyday had become a palpable strain and after one near-death experience too many, in the quiet of twilight, Raven had appeared at his window.

"_I'm not moving back to the Tower, Raven," Robin spoke with a hiss and a grimace, his ribs aching beneath heavy binding._

"_I know. I didn't come to ask you to, but we need to talk about this." Her voice was softer than he had ever heard it, gentle and soothing . . . Purposeful._

_His eyes found hers in the darkness, following her as she sat on the edge of the bed, facing him. "I know, " he eventually echoed._

_She cleared her throat, suddenly visibly uncomfortable and fidgeting, "I . . . don't like being this far from you."_

_He sighed into a smirk, "It's only inches, Rae."_

_Her scoff was inflected with an ounce of humor and a pound of irritation. "You very well know what I mean." Smooth, cold hands cupped his face, the elegant fingers dancing down to cradle his chin. "I could have lost you today."_

_Robin reciprocated the gesture, turning his head just so to press a kiss into either palm in turn. "I know. I don't like being this far from you either." He didn't mention the many times since moving away that he had nearly lost her. He didn't say how much he hated knowing she was fighting somewhere too far for him to help her if she fell. He had trained her himself, after all. Such sentiments would only undermine her confidence in him and herself._

"_So what do we do about it? You don't want to move back to the Tower. I don't want to move to Bludhaven."_

"_What about Gotham?"_

_Her eyes widened like two ultraviolet spotlights in the night. "Gotham?"_

"_Yes. Temporarily, at least." He paused to give her time to swallow this then soldiered on. "We could live in the Manor until we find our own place - whether in Gotham or elsewhere."_

"_You've been thinking about this." It was a statement not an accusation._

"_I thought we both were." His eyes held hers even as their hands lowered, fingers threading and caressing. _

_Raven's lips hitched into that strange Mona Lisa smile that expressed as much as it hid. "We both are."_

"_Well, then, if we're both on the same page . . . "_

"_I guess we should make it official then."_

"_The whole song and dance?"_

_Her hair shimmered as she emphatically shook her head in the negative. "I think just a license will do. I would like it to be done without the fanfare or the tabloid fodder."_

_He could have crowed with victory, and then he remembered she wanted it as much as he did. "When would be a good time for you?"_

"_I'm free tomorrow." Her eyes looked mysteriously wet, but he chose not to question, merely pulled her into his arms, ever careful of his ribs and her bruised arms and back._

"_So am I."_

_Raven actually chuckled her hoarse little laugh against his shoulder. "I can't wait to tell Victor."_

_Robin glanced down at her, confused. "Really?"_

_She snuggled a little closer into him, hands working miracles on his sore muscles. "I'm sure he'll be happy to give up his Presidency(_2_)."_

Robin chuckles under his breath, the action slightly jarring to his already-healing ribs, as he looks to Vic who is beaming as if _he's_ the one who just got married. The group is now discussing lunch and fighting over who is treating so he catches Raven's eye and gestures to his lips.

Her face brightens with a dusty pink spreading over her cheeks though her mouth remains - as ever - a straight dash above her chin. She steps smoothly around first Melvin then Vic and Karen to stand before him expectantly.

His grin catches, reflecting back at him from her own mouth as her hands come up to pull him into their first kiss as husband and wife; and if only in his mind (and he does acknowledge that his thoughts haven't truly been exclusively his since the mind-meld so many years ago), he silently vows to her that he will only ever look after her with honor and protection in his heart, only kiss her with love and affection, and listen to her words, thoughts and dreams with the purest of interest and attention.

"I love you too," she says when they part. It is not the first time; but she says it so sporadically that he's always caught off guard and somewhat awed when she does.

"Good to know. I think I'll put you in my will."

Her look says he's said the wrong thing (it is not the first time for that either), and he kisses her again as an apology.

It is then that Roy decides to notice them. "Hey love birds!" Everyone groans at the very old, very worn out joke. "Save it for the honeymoon!"

And even though there is no proposal (not really) nor a wedding (in the grandest sense of the word), no frilly, puffy wedding gown (just jeans, a nice blouse, a borrowed necklace, and new blue ballet flats) nor even a tuxedo (Robin had originally decided on dress slacks but Raven was wearing jeans and he didn't want to be over-dressed). There is love in abundance, friendship, history, and _life_.

There will be children - two perfect small wonders - who are eventually baptized under Father Noah's supervision in Father Noah's church, and when they're old enough their father will tell them a tale - just a little fable(3) - about a lost boy and a misplaced girl who come together to save the world then stay together because they want to. And their daughter - a sprightly creature with infinite energy and a heart infused with gold and hot chocolate - will ask about their wedding . . . And be disappointed when they must tell her there was none.

But there _**is**_ a honeymoon, and they will not tell her about that (or about how her brother resulted from it) until she is much, much older.

The _Beginning_

**Author's Notes:**

(1) Father Noah is an original character first introduced in the oneshot "Congregation" by Guardian Kysra which can be found on .

(2) Victor/Cyborg is the (somewhat) disputed President and Founder of the Rob/Rae fan club. His mission statement is simple, "Get those two crazy kids together at all costs." His position was first introduced in the Robin/Raven treatise fic "It Only Takes a Moment" by Emaniahilel found on .

(3) This is an allusion to what is affectionately called the 'Fableverse' which grew from the oneshot "Fable" by Emaniahilel found on . The entirety of Brush Strokes happens within the Fableverse.

And just to reiterate - Emania has given me open permission to work within the Fableverse as much as I want (though I still go to her to hash out plot lines). That includes the use of Victoria Angela Grayson and Jonathon Bruce Grayson - the children of Robin and Raven as introduced in the Fableverse.

This is not a Brush Stroke, since I already did a proposal vignette for that fic. This is just an alternate way the wedding may have happened ^^;;;


End file.
